


Skateboarding And Cutting Hair Oh My!

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Skateboarding And Cutting Hair Oh My!

It was a fine spring afternoon and Louise was having fun skateboarding at a nearby park close to her house. She loved skateboarding ever since the age of 5. She could do tricks with her skateboard. She had so much fun. That's when boys from her school that were skateboarders came over to her and pushed her down onto the ground.  
"You think you can do tricks and fancy moves with your skateboard don't you? Outta our way. Skateboarding is for guys not for freakish weirdo girls like you. Why don't you go do a tea party or paint your nails or play with your dolls." One boy said.  
"Yeah get outta her loser."  
Louise being a tomboy was not taking too kindly to their comments.  
"Hey I know let's teach her a lesson permanently!"  
"How so?"  
"Like this"  
And so the boy that said took scissors out of his pocket and began cutting Louise's hair with it. Louise tried to make him stop but he was too strong for her. More boys held her down in place so that she couldn't move.  
"There now your freakish hair is all gone and now you look even better than you did before" he said and all the boy's just laughed as they went on their way. Or were about to at didn't get very far when suddenly a blue blur took the scissors from the guys and began cutting all of their hair at a very fast rate. Once it was done Louise just looked at them and she started laughing.  
"Look at you losers now you big chickens!" Louise said as she laughed her butt off.  
They were about to get her when suddenly she was picked up and her skateboard too and they were out of sight. The blue blur quickly set her down at an old abandoned skateboarding warehouse. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She looked behind her and she saw a blue dinosaur alien. She screamed and she tried to back away and she almost fell had the alien not come and saved her by putting his arms around her and quickly catching her.  
"Who-who are you? What are you?"  
"I am an alien babe. My name is xlr8. What's your name sweet cheeks?"  
"My-my name is Louise. Oh crap yeah that's right. Please don't look at me. I look ugly and disgusting now that they went and cut my hair."  
"Don't say that about yourself babe. You don't look that bad. I think you look very beautiful."  
Louise just blushed bright red.  
"Here let me help you with that."  
Wondering what he meant he quickly got the scissors and made her hair all even and now it was boy short. She looked at an old mirror hanging on a wall. She was not happy.  
"Lokk what they did to me. They cut my beautiful hair and now I look like a boy!"  
Louise started crying now that's streaming down her cheeks and xlr8 just brought her into his arms and ribbed soothing circles in her back and wiped her tears away with his hand.  
"There there babe. It's not all bad. Plus your hair will grow back soon enough. I think you still look beautiful."  
"Really?" Louise said as she looked up at him.  
Xlr8 couldn't take it anymore. He just looked into those beautiful pink eyes of hers and he lost it. He leaned down and smashed his lips to hers kissing her passionately. He prodded her tongue past her lips and entered her mouth French kissing her. They pulled apart for air and there was a trail of saliva connecting their lips.  
"How's that for an answer babe." Xlr8 said as he smirked at her.  
Louise just smiled and moaned a little when xlr8 nuzzled her neck with his mouth.  
"Hey let me show you some skateboarding tricks."  
"Sure" said xlr8.  
And Louise fun with her new boyfriend showing him her tricks and he showed her his.


End file.
